gexfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ChristopherAraujo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gex wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evil Santa Claws.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Images Hello, could you please rip out the model of Buccaneer Program's skeleton pirate? I think that is probably one of the easiest pages to improve if we can get a decent image. However, the location of them is making it difficult to snap a nice screenshot. Pixel Cube (talk) 03:56, April 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Also, did I see you at Monkey Island wiki this week? Pixel Cube (talk) 09:24, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hello. U seem good with filling in the missing gaps on this wikia. There's a fellow Crystal Dynamics wikia that could use your help. The Pandemonium Wiki, a wikia for Pandemonium! and Pandemonium 2, is looking rather bare in places and I was wondering if you could do something about it? WikiSurf (talk) 11:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it's another game that Cyrstal Dynamics were involved with (Well the first one, Pandemonium!, was by Toys For Bob, who are known nowadays for the Skylanders series.). Nikki, a character from those games, even made a cameo in the ending of Enter the Gecko. WikiSurf (talk) 15:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Lightsaber Alien Hello again, I just completed an expansion of this page (figured that by including relevant words, links and mentions we could steal a bit of the thunder generated by The Force Awakens) and was wondering if you had any model of the alien flying the TIE-fighter like spaceship. Pixel Cube (talk) 18:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :BTW, the new images are excellent. Pixel Cube (talk) 18:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I believe that Windows 10 killed most emulators, but ePSXe was still being fixed at least until last year. Have you tried it? Pixel Cube (talk) 19:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I am glad that helped. :-) Pixel Cube (talk) 04:15, January 11, 2016 (UTC) suggestions Hello? You think there should be refs for the enemies of the first game? All enemies from the first game get their names from the "Gex Official Game Secrets" strategy guide. Morphina and Sun Snake likewise get their names from the same strategy guide. Also, are you aware of a "Blabbermouth Gex" cheat in ETG and DCG? It could help in filling in missing gaps on the "list of quotes" pages as there are some unused quotes amongst them (of course, there's different quotes between the US and UK versions of those two games). There's also a video that shows all quotes from the first game (some don't seem to be used at all in the PAL version of the first game).WikiSurf (talk) 10:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Would it be possible to expand on enemies and bosses? You know, "Behaviour and strategy", "Appearance and inspiration" and the like? WikiSurf (talk) 14:37, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Level pages Hello, I find myself with some free time and am interested in expanding these a bit, in particular by adding notes about the random pop culture references that are scattered throughout them and not necessarily part of the gameplay. Would it be possible to upload an image of the Ark altar in Tut TV? It's the level's most notorious pop culture (Indiana Jones) reference and probably among the easiest to elaborate into prose when combined with the other one (the Staff of Ra). Pixel Cube (talk) 15:05, December 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. I posted a new section under the "Setting" headline of the Tut TV article. I expect to tackle some of the other levels, but will probably need to dust off the old N64 to remember some of the more subtle references. Pixel Cube (talk) 03:09, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I like having the level music in the pages , but don't do it often because YouTube videos die quite often and force us to replace them. This was a problem that I encountered in other Wikias. Your approach is better, since uploading the original file prevents it from expiring. Pixel Cube (talk) 02:07, December 21, 2017 (UTC) :::Happy New Year! I'm going to be expanding the Mythology Network page next and was thinking that the same that was done with the Lost Ark/Staff of Ra images at Tut TV could be done here with the Golden Apples/Urns (a note: the urns actually appear in both versions, but are only collectible in the N64, in the PSX they only House fly tokens). Pixel Cube (talk) 04:40, January 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::Thanks, again. Pixel Cube (talk) 11:24, January 4, 2018 (UTC) how do did you? get those in-game backgrounds and everything, else my gosh I am so jealous!, excuse me for being envious, but yea I just lurk around the Gex Wikia to see if anything is okay but I am surprised. hope hear from you. have a nice blessing weekend Eliskuya2 (talk) 23:12, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Drag Net quotes Hello, *The second file is a -very high-pitched- "Help me!" *The third one says "Did something green just run past the window?" (I think this is a Scooby Doo reference) *The sixth one says "We need back up." *I'm not actually sure what the fifth file says, the radio distortion is really bad. My interpretation -which may be paraedolia- is "Not possible." (Perhaps in response to "We need backup"?) Pixel Cube (talk) 11:01, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :*Conversely, Drag Net is one insane level. Not only does it feature the render of an actual murder victim in an "E" (K-A) rated game, but the music is an unauthorized remix of Inner Circle's Bad Boys. Pixel Cube (talk) 11:40, October 26, 2018 (UTC) To-Do list Hello I have suggestions as to a "Wiki To-Do List" for improvements. if there's anything u can come up with, feel free. *Fill and expand "Setting and inspiration" sections on level articles that require it (including references reflected in Gex's quotes. Tut TV and Mythology Network are pretty expansive on setting and inspirations.) *Fill and expand "Design and inspiration" sections for some enemies and bosses. *Add "Strategy" section to Rez' article to show how his battles play out in each game (of note, his battle in DCG is preceded by a platforming section requiring turning off the three generators that power his space station's airlock) *Find the DCG boss theme *Give each level article its own infobox detailing information like unlock methods. *Improve grammar on some articles. WikiSurf (talk) 10:32, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Thank you and great work! Hello there. You might not know me. I'm a bit of a new wiki editor who's wants to edit Gex wiki. I only started as of a month or so ago. But would like to commend you on all the great source images you have provided for the wiki page and just the edits in general. You really build a lot of the foundation of the work I'm trying to do with the wiki. It really makes the whole thing less daunting to tackle. You really brought the wiki up to standard from that work alone and it's greatly appericiated. I really wanted to make this place into a really good encyclopedia for the Gex series. While, I have a lot to learn. I would like to thank you for building the solid foundation. If you ever want to return to editing again. Feel free to look at some of the articles I have worked on and see what can be improved if need be. I only really new to it. It might take a bit of time. But your work is really the work of the gods. Thank you very much! As for wanting to be admin, you can always ask the main admin, Wardie1993 for access to those roles. Leave a message on his talk page. I think you would make a great admin and you will probably make a huge impact on the wiki! Retrofuge (talk) 22:15, January 7, 2020 (UTC)